Lover's Spat?
by Squishy Pencil
Summary: An early mourning bet leads to a lover's spat. My guess about James and Lily's first kiss.


**A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I found it on my computer, so I'm going to post it. New to the fandom, all that, blah blah blah.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

"But it was a deal..." James argued apathetically.

"And you think that since you've won it by cheating I am doing whatever you want me to" Lily snapped on his face.

"Evans, I got an O in Charms and now accordingly you will do as I say. Not my fault i beat you."

"Fine enough," she rolled her eyes in defeat

"Now, you shall do as I say," he threw his arms in the air as if showing something great.

She looked at him with a shrewd expression. "And what is it?" she demanded, already cursing herself for getting in a deal with Potter of all people.

He looked surprised, "O, well, I hadn't thought of that. Hmmmmm how about you give me a kiss?"

"WHAT?" Lily almost yelled "No way am I doing that and not to mention, you used a bewitched quill to win the bet," she fumed

"You never said that I couldn't use a bewitched quill to win," James smirked, not even trying to deny it, "and a deals a deal, anything I tell you to do, you have to do."

She tapped the floor with her foot in annoyance. "Potter, ask for anything else," Lily grimaced.

James just smiled in a way that made all the other girls in the school gush over him, but had no effect over Lily, "Nope, that's what I want. I won, fair and circle. Now I'm telling you to kiss me."

Lily never felt so defeated before. After cursing Potter nice and long in her brain, she accelerated in his direction and gently pressed her lips against his, making sure that her hands were wrapped at her back.

James responded the second she did. He hadn't really thought that she would do it, no matter what she did. But he thanked his lucky stars that she did. It was everything he had wanted it to be, and more.

After a few, short seconds Lily retreated and sighed in relief "Now I don't owe you anything, Potter," she smirked.

James was still realing from the kiss. He could just hear his friends now. "O, come now, Evens. It wasn't that bad was it?" he manged to get out.

"Do you really care to know?" she spat. "and by the way you are a decent wizard?"

"Well, you were the one that kissed me," James pointed out, "and I am too a decent wizard, just a tricky one."

"But you asked me to do that. I never insisted!" she argued back

"You could of argued some more, I probably would have stopped telling you to kiss me if you had fought back a little longer, I could never make a fine lady like yourself do something she has her mind so surely set against. But you had to go and kiss me," James said the words just to annoy her, knowing that he would have not left her alone until she kissed him.

Lily was fighting hard with her urge to curse James right there. "Potter, did you seriously have no one else to bother this morning? I certainly doubt whatever you just said."

James just smiled at her, "What can I say? I was board. It was early and not many people were up. When I saw you, I knew I just had to irritate you. Padfoot and I agree, the only one more fun to mess with then you, is Snape."

He was actually trying trying his best to hit on her nerve. "Sev is my best friend, don't dare pester him" she threatened "May I ask you something Potter?"

James smiled, thinking of the prank him and Padfoot had planned for Snape that day. "anything at all, my sweet lily."

"You won't mind if I hex you with the mimble wimble curse" Lily asked sharply "and I don't know who is sweet Lily. Did I ever ask you to call me that?"

James was taken aback slightly, but manged to hide it. Years of pranking, being caught, and pleading innocent had given him a very good straight face. "Why I wouldn't mind if you cursed me at all, then I might just have to miss some class. Moony would mind, but not I. As for the nickname? You didn't need to ask. I know you loved it." James looked at Lily innocently.

She couldn't help but slightly chuckle at his dark humour. She hoped that he didn't notice "Whatever" she mumbled

James did happen to notice the chuckle, and decided not to touch on it. Instead choosing to focus on a disturbing observation, "Did Lily Evens really mumble back to something that I, James Potter, said that she would usually start yelling at him about?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY IN A MOOD TO GET HEXED?!" she yelled with all the anger he bottled up in her brain "What are you taking for quitting your classic mental torture?"

James took a step back, but couldn't show that he was afraid so he bit back, "IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAY SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL GIT ALL THE TIME, MAYBE I WOULD ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!" James didn't want to talk like this to Lily, but he refused to backdown, "But what else would you expect from a friend of a snake."

He added to her fury. "Knowing things which you don't know at all is not bad," she snapped "and if you are talking about Sev, mind your words Potter"

James was angry now, knowing that in Lily's eyes, Snape would always be better then him, "If I want to, or need to know something I don't know, I would go to Moony, he doesn't brag like you when he knows he's smarter then me. And of course I'm talking about that greasy git. Who else in this school would I be talking about?"

"Stop insulting my friend in front of me, Potter." Lily said acutely, wheeling around to exit. 'Did she madden him?' she considered inside of herself, regretting for many things she said.

James watched her go, wanting to stop, regretting most of the things he said, but he had to have the last word. It's just who he is, so he called to her retreating form, "Then maybe you should get other friends."

She spun to face him "Other friends?" she inquired, clueless

James was surprised, thinking she would have just left, "Yes, other friends. Not like that greasy git that you adore so much. Why to you even stick up for him? He's worthless"

"James" she took his name for the first time, in fury though "Will you please stop speaking offense against Sev?" she demanded pleadingly, while boring her eyes into his.

James was surprised by the raw fury in Lily's eyes, yet a pleading voice came out at the same time. He was too shocked to insult Snape anymore, and all thoughts of having the last word were gone. "sure, Lil," he said, "anything for you." James smiled, remembering what had started this whole thing, "you did kiss me after all. So could this be considered a lover's spat?" he grinned

"No way" she returned the grin "You are not getting over with the kiss. Are you? Who is Lils in any case?"

"I will not get over it until the day of our next," James said, happy that the mood had changed, "And you're Lil, of course. Who else would I call that?"

"Too bad, you are not getting over it because the next kiss will never come. By the way I have a name; Lily Evans," she faked a smile

James loved teasing Lily, so that's what he had to do. He took Lily's hand and said very politely, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Evans. I'm James Potter." James kissed her hand a let it go.

She was rendered dumbstruck but to her amazement the pallor of her face faded. She turned around in an instant to hide the deep red filling her cheeks. "B-bbye P-potter" she stammered.

James laughed, and begain to walk away, "Good day, Miss. Evans." He stopped in the doorway, "oh, and Lily. That next kiss will be sooner then you think." He laughed to himself as he walked away to tell his friends what had happened.

* * *

**hope you liked it! Please review**


End file.
